1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bowling alleys and, in particular, to bowling alleys which may be used by youngsters or other persons having a relatively low skill in bowling. In particular, this invention relates to a convertible bowling alley wherein deflection means are disposed along the alley gutters to provide a deflection surface for the bowling ball when it is directed toward the gutters and permits it to deflect onto the bowling alley to cause a higher knockdown of pins.
Bowling requires a great deal of skill to perfect. Usually after a certain age this skill is developed and enjoyment can be had. However, when a youngster or physically disabled person bowls on a standard bowling alley, the ball tends to go into the gutter an unusually large number of times, providing for a low score, and less enjoyment. It is thus desirable to provide a bowling alley which can enhance the score of the individual bowling and provide for greater enjoyment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,933 to Conklin et al. discloses a convertible bowling lane suitable for ordinary bowling and carom bowling. The lane includes a movable means which, when retracted, defines the bottoms of the lane gutters along both sides of each lane and, when extended, provides upstanding ball deflection devices. The movable means is operated through a complex drive by a reversible motor energized by a control system. This system calls for considerable additional expense in new bowling alleys to be so built as well as for extensive and expensive remodelling for alleys already existing. This is a substantial inhibiting factor in the use of this device.
The high expense for such a device and susceptibility to failure due to the complexity of this system were attempted to be overcome by Sheinberg et al., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,330,122 and 4,420,155. Sheinberg et al. provides or a removable deflection means as opposed to merely a movable deflection means. Sheinberg et al. describes the use of various deflection means which are removably disposable in the gutter, conveniently stored when removed and in some embodiments nest or fit in the gutters abutting the bowling lane on both sides thereof. In a preferred embodiment elastic bands extend along both sides of the lane starting at the foul line and extending to the pin deck. Sheinberg et al., in FIG. 22, discloses an embodiment of a deflection means wherein at least one elastic band is attached at both ends to a pin which is removably disposable in an opening located in the corner formed by the foul line and by the contact line of the lane and gutter. The other end is secured in the same manner at a distant end of the bowling lane. The elastic band is described as one of sufficient width and of sufficient tension to deflect misdirected bowling balls back onto the lane bed.
A deficiency of Sheinberg et al. is that he does not describe any practical means for inserting the pins in the lane. Applicant has discovered that due to the length of the bowling lane and the amount of material utilized for the deflection means that the pins must be securely positioned. Merely drilling a hole or placing a slot in the lane is not adequate to maintain the pin in the lane when balls carom off the band. Applicant has also discovered that in devising such a deflection means it is at times difficult to mount the deflection means, e.g. bands, to the pins. A further difficulty is that when the deflection pins are mounted down the lane away from the foul line, to provide a certain amount of skill in the game, the ball tends to hit the forward pins holding up the band and damage the pin and bowling ball. Further, the bands after a period of time in use tend to stretch. It is thus desirable to have a means for adjusting the bands. For all the foregoing reasons, Sheinberg et al.'s device is commercially unacceptable.